


The Love of an Uchiha

by zukkavibes



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, i just love naruto and sasuke, now we have whatever this is, this is my first fanfic so idk how tags work, this started as just a drabble about the uchiha clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukkavibes/pseuds/zukkavibes
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki once walked the Earth with no one alive to tell him he was loved.Now he wakes up to soft lips on his neck, a hand stroking his hair and a whisper of “good morning, dobe” tickling his tan skin.Naruto Uzumaki never really settled for anything normal. Which was why when he finally found love, he found the rarest of them all.





	The Love of an Uchiha

The Uchiha Clan was a tragedy in its own magnificently dark way. The Clan was cursed and powerful, filled with men and women of high power, status and intelligence. They stood tall and proud with red eyes and black hair and tight lips and clenched fists. They had pale skin which shone brighter when their cheeks were stained with blood leaking from eyes that held inhuman power. They had blood stained cheeks and blood stained pasts and blood stained hands. They had cold skin and cold lips and cold hearts  _ (or so they say.) _

 

The Uchiha Clan was a tragedy. And they were cursed from the beginning. They were strong, but a strong clan is as strong as its weakness. And one might say that the Uchiha Clan had no weakness- only a fool would say such a thing. They held a man’s mind and sanity at their fingertips, they were surrounded by the perfect barrier of a susanoo, they had eyes that gave them a literal glimpse into the future. But again, certain strength can go as far a certain weakness. 

 

And the Uchiha Clan’s weakness was love. 

 

They were said to have a curse of hatred. Stories were told at night to scare children, of how the Uchiha clan was cursed with hatred, with hunger for power, with bloodlust. But what no one mentioned was that the hatred of an Uchiha can only go as far as their love. And if the Uchiha clan was known for the strength of their hatred, oh, how powerful must their love have been? 

 

No one would ever know, because the Uchiha clan was no more. 

 

No one would ever know, because one night was all it took for a 13 year old boy to wipe out his own kin, to soil the floor of his home with the blood of his mother and father. And it was all he could do then, for he had a little brother, and he was an Uchiha. 

 

He was an Uchiha, and he loved too deeply. 

 

He was an Uchiha, and he was born with power. 

 

He was an Uchiha, and his clan was cursed. 

 

He was born a cursed child, just like the rest of his cursed clan. 

 

An Uchiha’s greatest weakness was their love. And the world took great advantage in that. Their love was so powerful, but it was also the most fragile thing in the world. A simple act can create a fatal ripple and in the blink of an eye, in a fraction of a second, that love evolved to hatred, and with that hatred comes mass destruction. 

 

Sasuke Uchiha was the last Uchiha alive. He was born more cursed than the rest of his clan, for now he was burdened with all their hatred and all their power, and deep down, all their love too. 

 

———

 

Naruto was snoring very loudly this morning, he lips were slightly parted, a small flash of the white of his teeth peeking from beneath. He was laying to the side with his shoulder squashing the pillow, his hand having a gentle grip on Sasuke’s shoulder. A tan leg was thrown around the other man’s hip, his glowing skin exposed, for he was only wearing bright orange boxers. 

 

Sasuke was more than content having the sleeping blond wrapped around him in a death grip. He knew how much the other boy craved human contact, even in his sleep. 

 

He stared at the whiskers on the man’s cheeks, and closed eyelids, at the parted pink lips, and he thought of how  _ utterly fucking scared he was.  _

 

Sasuke knew what real fear was like. He knew how fear felt when it crawls up your skin and squeezes your insides and makes you shrivel up. He knew the absolute dread, he knew the way his body wouldn’t respond, the way he couldn’t feel his heart beating, the way his breathing was non-existent. He knew the way it takes control of you and doesn’t let go of you, the way he’s plagued with nightmares and flashbacks. The way the silhouettes of windows still make his stomach hurl. 

 

Sasuke still couldn’t look at an 8 year old in the eye, because he was afraid he would finally see how young he was when he felt the reality of absolute fear sink into his veins and inject into his blood like black poison, sucking away at his life source and soul, slowly turning him into a shell of a human and ebbing away the remnants of his humanity. 

 

Sasuke also knew hatred, he was  _ so damn familiar  _ with this particular emotion. The way he let himself be consumed by it, the way he twisted all the love he had inside his chest until it was no longer beautiful, until everything was ugly and burning and wrecked, just like his emotions. He conditioned himself to understand and acknowledge only his hatred, the need to kill the man who was once his own  _ beloved  _ brother. The bloodlust thick in his mind, his nail scraping invisible skin, the way he stayed up at night thinking of ways to rip the man apart.  _ (because when he slept, blood stained floors and Itachi’s voice haunted him)  _

 

_ Sasuke knew what absolute terrifying anger and hatred was like. And it had never been against Itachi. It had been against Danzo when the man was on the verge of death. At that moment, every cell, every pore of Sasuke’s body was leaking with bloodlust, complete hunger for murder _ , _ the need to shred the other man to pieces, the imagery of ripping him apart, skin first and then muscle, then the bones crunching under the weight of his susanoo. He wanted the man to suffer. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted the man to beg for forgiveness on his knees and face the eternal inferno of Sasuke’s wrath. _

 

Sasuke hoped he never felt that way ever again. 

 

Sasuke understood shock. He understood dread. He relived the way his chest seized up and felt like a tonne of lead, the way his body couldn’t react, the way his mouth was dry and throat parched, the way his eyes were wide open but he couldn’t,  _ for fucks sake _ , see. The night he learnt about the truth of Itachi will haunt him forever. He had accepted it. He was familiar with the intensity of such negative emotions, specifically hatred, fear and pain. It gifted him a mangekyou sharingan after all. 

 

Which is why Sasuke was scared to love again. He was afraid of the intensity of his passion, of how deep he will sink. Would he be able to survive it a second time?

 

Absolutely not. 

 

Love was an Uchiha’s weakness. 

 

It was seen in the way Madara desperately looked at Hashirama’s reanimated form, in the way Obito threw aside his whole world and life, in the way Itachi destroyed himself. 

 

Sasuke Uchiha was aware he possessed a rare emotion- the love of an Uchiha. A curse. 

 

And Naruto Uzumaki, well, that boy had always been cursed anyway wasn’t he? They complete each other. 

 

———

 

The arm against his shoulder twitched slightly, and the boy sleeping next to him stirred. The leg around his hip tightened. He leaned forward and kissed the exposed neck of his lover, his free hand slowly stroking the blond locks. Murmuring, “Good Morning, dobe,” he rubbed his nose against Naruto’s skin. A raspy chuckle escaped the blond. 

 

“I am never getting used to you.”

 

Sasuke just hummed in agreement, his kisses going up to reach the man’s jaw. 

 

“Sasukeee,” he whined. “Stop that, I just woke up.”

 

“That is no excuse,” Sasuke whispered in between kisses, “to show you.” He gently nipped at the skin. 

 

Chuckling, Naruto asked, “Show me what?”

 

Sasuke didn’t respond, only kissing the exposed neck and sinking his teeth into the collarbones, his hand slowly fisting the blonde hair and dragging Naruto’s head backwards to get a better angle. 

 

——-

 

Sasuke knew he loved Naruto since he was a mere child. He knew it when he would sit on the edge of the wooden bridge and felt his toes get wet as they went underneath the water. He knew it when he felt the presence behind him and he would look back, the glare he practiced in front of the mirror well adorned, but inside his heart would beat as loud as a thousand firecrackers, because the boy walking behind him knew what it felt like. 

 

Naruto Uzumaki knew what bone crushing loneliness felt like. 

 

Sasuke Uchiha had never been so grateful. 

 

Naruto frowned and stuck his tongue out. Sasuke sneered. Their chins turned upward, and the moment was gone. 

 

—-

 

Their little cottage gave Sasuke a sense of home which he had never felt since the night he lost everything. He wondered when the atmosphere of home became just  _ Naruto  _ and the  _ cottage _ . Ever since they took this little vacation, Sasuke even slept better. 

 

Naruto kept an entire room filled with plants with a side of the wall which was just two big windows, to allow the light in. As months passed by, the room slowly became filled with green, and it was labelled Naruto’s Garden, and Sasuke had never been so in love. He would occasionally go around and trace flower petals and damp leaves, feeling the softness and the moisture and think to himself how, only Naruto would be able to create such a beautiful room. 

 

Naruto would give them all silly names, and even named some after their friends. 

 

“Sakura-chan looks lovely this morning.” he would joke. 

 

Sasuke would go every morning with him to collect water from the lake, he didn’t know much about gardening but Naruto was a natural. 

 

Naruto even had a special plant for Sasuke, which he loved with all his heart. There was so much adoration in his eyes that Sasuke couldn’t bear look, but also couldn’t bear to look away. 

 

Naruto occasionally locked himself in that room to talk to them. Sasuke never questioned the sobs he heard sometimes, though his heart would clench and his chest would ache. 

 

—

 

Naruto told Sasuke that he should cloud watch sometimes. He mentioned it was something Shikamaru did in his free time and felt Sasuke would like it too. Sasuke was alright with watching the sky, but he wanted Naruto by his side. 

 

So they lay side by side on morning grass, feeling their cloth become slightly damp from the dew, and their arm stumps barely almost touching. The serenity of it all scared Sasuke, but the fear was overridden with pure euphoria. When was the last time he felt so at peace? The last time they were staring at the sky outside laying down, they were seconds away from death with more blood outside than in, make-believe Gods reduced to two scared little boys who’ve been through too much. 

 

_ I’m sorry,  _ he thought about every Uchiha who fell at the hands of Konoha, at the shackled hands of his brother.  _ I’m sorry you were treated so unjustly. The sky looks beautiful.  _

 

“Kiss me on the nose.” Naruto interrupted their silence. 

 

Sasuke smiled. “Why should I.”

 

Naruto shrugged. “No particular reason. It makes me happy.” he looked up and closed his eyes, giggling. “It makes you happy too.” 

 

Sasuke leaned closer and kissed Naruto’s nose. 

 

_ He is beautiful too.  _

 

_ — _

 

They realized soon that talking helped. And sparring. Every morning after watering the plants they would go outside and spar, and when they were high on adrenaline, the sweat making their skin cool and slippery, when they felt so  _ alive  _ they would jump in the lake and splash each other like they were children. It was hard with just one arm, but they were Naruto and Sasuke, and sometimes they were just one person, so two arms were enough between the two of them. 

 

Then they would sit and dry and talk, and Naruto would rant about how beautiful his mother was. Sasuke agreed, and wished Naruto saw his own mother, Mikoto would have cried tears of joy seeing how beautiful and strong Naruto grew up to be. They would talk about how Naruto’s father was the 4th Hokage, and Sasuke bit his tongue trying to hold back “they should have told you. They should have treated you better. Hell even if you weren’t the Hokage’s son and just a bastard child on the street they should have treated you better. I’m so sorry. I know. I understand.” Biting tongues don’t work anymore, because Sasuke always told him what was on his mind. 

 

It always ended with Naruto saying, “Not a day went by when I didn’t think about you, Sasuke.”

 

—-

 

Itachi was a topic Naruto never brought up, and Sasuke knew that he was just waiting for Sasuke himself to bring it up, to give him time to be ready for it on his own. But Sasuke knew that Naruto knew. And that was enough for a while. 

 

But sometimes Sasuke felt the burning hatred consume his soul again, because his clan was dead and Itachi was dead and Mom was dead and Dad was dead and Itachi was smiling when he died and he said he loved me but why did he have to hurt me so much WHY DID HE HAVE TO HURT ME SO MUCH- Sasuke felt burning hurt in the end. 

 

He cried into Naruto’s shoulder as he repeated those words like a mantra,  _ why did he have to hurt me so much, Naruto.  _

 

Naruto never said anything, but his tears would trickle into Sasuke’s hair. 

 

Sasuke knew why, and Danzo was dead and the Konoha elders will soon have their trial too. There were some problems with the higher ups which both Naruto and Sasuke didn’t care about, but Shikamaru was on their side now and he was a blessing when it came to that. Ever since his conversation with the Nara Clan Head, Sasuke felt a little closer to him. 

 

Naruto and Sasuke had to stay in Konoha for a while before things settled and they could leave the village. Sasuke hated it, but the walk through the village to Naruto’s place every morning was nothing compared to the blinding smile he was rewarded when the door opened.

 

Sasuke loved Itachi. He really did. 

 

He just wished Itachi didn’t love him as much sometimes, and had killed him too. 

 

Itachi admitting he could have done better was the final nail on the coffin. Sasuke felt desperate to find an answer or goal or quest to cling onto to escape the emptiness he left behind. He did find it though, finally. 

 

After all, he and Naruto would not stay silent forever. 

  
  


—-

 

They sometimes got a message from Tsunade, and letters from Sakura and Sai. Naruto would read them and smile like the sun, and Sasuke’s chest would feel lighter. During these days they felt like they could discuss about what happens  _ after.  _ After this indefinite vacation comes to an end, because both of them were ninja, both of them were restless young men, both of them wanted to  _ do something.  _

 

They would discuss the changes they would bring forth to the the ninja world. The way they could ensure anything that happened in their bloodbath of a history would never come close to repeating itself. There should never be another Itachi, Sasuke had solemnly said, to which Naruto nodded sadly. There should never be another Nagato, Naruto would reply. There should never be another Hyuga walking around in the village branded like an animal. And that was just the beginning. 

 

So much to do, but this was when they were reminded just how fucking young they were. 18 years old and they’ve fought Gods and held indescribable power. 

 

So much power they hold and yet nothing has changed. 

 

—-

 

Sasuke knew he would never settle in the village. He will help change it, help reform it, help rebuild another Uchiha clan, but he would never live there. He preferred being outside those walls than in. Naruto had said he already knew when Sasuke confessed this to him, “I wouldn’t have asked you anyway, Sasuke. I just wanted  _ you _ back with me. Not you back in the village.” 

 

Sasuke kissed him. 

 

—

 

Sasuke realized, when he had looked at Naruto during their final fight, with bloody stumps for arms and bruised eyes and knuckles, that he was never alone, and that he couldn’t change the world alone. And that was okay. 

 

A breath of fresh air into his rotten lungs. Suddenly he could see the world through human eyes, and not just through his sharingan. Was Naruto always this breath taking, even in the face of death? Were his shoulders always this light? Was he always this young? 

 

It was baby steps. It always were. 

 

Sasuke slowly came to understand, that it was together, that he and Naruto can change the world. 

 

But first, Sasuke wanted to be a normal teenager and confess to his childhood crush. 

 

——

 

“Show me what?” Naruto repeated. He had that puppy dog confusion in his face. How come after all this time he still remained looking so innocent? 

 

_ It’s because he is.  _ His brain supplied. 

 

_ I think it’s about time to let go of this fear, he thought.  _

 

“Show you,” he said, and paused. 

 

_ I am an Uchiha and proud, and I will make the world remember our name with honor than disgust, with pride than fear, with respect than mockery.  _

 

_ I am an Uchiha, and I will love deeply.  _

 

“How much I am in love with you.” 

 

Naruto was always an easy crier. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey so thank you for reading the entire thing! i love writing n this was just something that spiralled into a small work so i thought “why not post it?” hope u guys enjoyed this and as always, much love to you, and to sns!


End file.
